Fortune Cookies
by Ohnokai92
Summary: Sekelompok pria-pria tampan dan manis yang berpasangan itu sedang mencoba membuktikan keajaiban dari fortune cookies. Mereka mendapatkan sebuah kebenaran. Seventeen Couples. Meanie. JeongCheol. SeokSoo. SoonHoon. JunHao. VerKwan. Chan. Boys Love. Shortfic. Review


**FORTUNE COOKIES**

 **.**

Keajaiban atau Kebenaran?

.

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

.

.

 _Ting!_

Boo : Jam tiga berkumpul di _Lowee_ _café_. Jisoo _hyung_ bawa banyak oleh-oleh dari Amerika.

 _Huft_.

Wonwoo melempar ponsel pintarnya ke sisi lain kasur yang ia tiduri. Masih pukul sebelas siang dihari minggu yang harusnya dipakai Wonwoo untuk bermalas-malasan penuh.

Tapi baru saja pesan dari teman segrup berkumpulnya membuat Wonwoo harus keluar rumah di sore musim panas yang terik.

"Jisoo _hyung_ sudah pulang." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya malas. Bukannya Wonwoo jahat tidak mau menemui Jisoo yang notabene _sunbae_ terdekatnya padahal Jisoo baru kembali dari liburannya selama sepuluh hari.

Wonwoo cuma merasa malas beraktifitas diluar rumah hari ini. Lebih nyaman dirumah. Berbaring nyaman dikasurnya di tiupi udara pendingin ruangan yang menyejukkan.

Juga menikmati aroma maskulin dari bantal kepalanya.

Ambigu?

"Jadi? Kenapa mukamu murung?" pemilik aroma maskulin kesukaan Wonwoo mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Bukannya begitu. Besok juga bisa bertemu di sekolah kan. Kenapa harus mengorbankan hari minggu?" Wonwoo menatap lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal.

"Jam berapa berkumpulnya?"

"Jam tiga. Di _Lowee_ _café_. Ikut ya?" Wonwoo memohon pada seseorang yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepala kasur di kamar pribadi Wonwoo. Tidak sungguh-sungguh memohon.

"Memangnya sudah siap publikasi?" pria maskulin dengan senyum menawan itu berbicara dengan nada yang terdengar mengesalkan ditelinga Wonwoo.

"Belum sih. Tapi.. Memangnya tidak apa kalau aku dekat-dekat dengan Chan lagi? Tidak cemburu?" Wonwoo melepaskan pandangannya dari mata pria pemilik paha yang sedang jadi bantal kepala Wonwoo.

"Cemburu sih. Tapi kan ingin mu yang menyembunyikan hubungan kita sebelum aku lulus _high_ _school_. Makanya kau selalu terlihat mengenaskan berada di kumpulan pasangan-pasangan itu." Wonwoo mencebik kesal lalu mendaratkan sebuah cubitan kecil di perut pria yang berbicara tadi.

"Cepat lulus. Lalu masuk kampusku. Biar aku bisa bilang kesemua orang kau itu kekasihku." Wonwoo merona diakhir kalimatnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut berotot pria yang sejak dua tahun belakangan jadi kekasih rahasianya.

.

"Maaf aku terlambat. Jisoo _hyung_ , kau sebenarnya berlibur atau bulan madu omong-omong? Pipimu makin berisi saja."

Wonwoo terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan yang dilontarkan Jihoon tepat saat kedatangannya di _Lowee_ _café_.

Entah sejak kapan Wonwoo dan sebelas pria-pria populer ini berkumpul dan menjadi dekat. Hampir mirip keluarga yang mau saling berbagi dan mendengar.

Wonwoo bersyukur sebenarnya berada di kelompok yang bisa menerima kedatarannya dan ke kakuannya. Walau sebenarnya beberapa bulan belakangan Wonwoo cuma bisa gigit jari ketika diadakan acara berkumpul seperti ini. Yang dilihatnya hanya kumpulan pasangan yang saling bermesraan.

Wonwoo tidak iri. Wonwoo juga punya pacar yang bisa diajak bermesraan hanya saja tidak disini. Disini dia jomblo. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau Wonwoo sudah punya kekasih. Wonwoo sedikit berpikir dirinya jahat. Masa bodoh. Dia punya alasan sendiri menyembunyikan identitas pacarnya.

"Tadi Chan meneleponku. Ia bilang ia masih diperjalanan pulang dari rumah ibunya. Tidak bisa ikut berkumpul." Wonwoo mendesah sedih. Chan itu _maknae_ yang biasa menjadi pelampiasan ke-jomblo-an Wonwoo kalau _hang_ - _out_ begini. Tapi sekarang Chan tidak datang. Kelar sudah hidup Wonwoo.

"Jeonghan mana? Tumben dia terlambat?" Jisoo menatap Seungcheol yang statusnya adalah kekasih pria cantik bernama Jeonghan.

"Masih diperjalanan. Dia menemui seseorang dulu katanya." Jawab Seungcheol sambil terus fokus pada ponselnya.

"Ah, Seokmin- _ah_ bawa _paper_ - _bag_ itu kemari." Jisoo melambaikan tangannya didepan seorang pria yang sedang menyeruput _frappuccino_ di depannya. Kekasihnya.

"Banyak sekali oleh-olehnya? Kami kan sudah kebagian satu seorang." Seungkwan angkat bicara karena penasaran akan sebuah tas kertas yang dipegang Jisoo saat ini.

"Ini bukan oleh-oleh. Ini _fortune_ _cookies_." Jisoo mengeluarkan satu kotak bertutup bening berisi kue kering yang disebut _fortune_ _cookies_.

Sebuah kue yang didalamnya terdapat ramalan konyol. Percaya tidak percaya.

Jisoo memaksa semua orang mengambil satu kue itu. Beberapa orang itu memberikan tanggapan antusias.

Seungkwan membuka kertas yang ada dalam kuenya. Orang pertama. Seungkwan mencoba membaca apa yang tertulis didalamnya dengan susah payah.

"Chwe.. Bacakan." Seungkwan menyerah. Dia hanya bisa membaca tulisan itu tanpa bisa mengartikannya. Bahasa inggris. Semua tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

Chwe Hansol. Yang tepat duduk disamping Seungkwan menjadi sasaran penerjemah kata-kata itu.

"Orang disampingmu adalah orang yang menyatakan perasaannya di hari ulang tahunmu." Hansol mengernyit sendiri setelah menerjemahkan kertas berwarna gading tersebut.

"Ini sih bukan ramalan. Yang tertulis itu sudah terjadi kan?" Benar. Seseorang sudah menyatakan perasaannya pada Seungkwan tepat di hari ulang tahunnya dua bulan lalu. Itu sebabnya sekarang dia sudah resmi jadi kekasih Chwe Hansol.

"Coba Seungcheol buka punyamu." Jisoo juga penasaran sebenarnya isi _fortune_ _cookies_ itu ramalan atau hanya kebetulan mengarah ke kejadian yang mereka alami.

Seungcheol membuka kertas yang terdapat di dalam kuenya. Ia menyerahkan pada Jisoo sembari memakan remah kue yang terjatuh ditangannya.

Jisoo membaca tulisan berbahasa inggris itu. Lalu tersenyum sebelum mulutnya terbuka untuk membacakan artinya.

"Bangku kosong disampingmu adalah bangku yang kau persiapkan untuk seseorang yang sudah kau tiduri tiga kali. Wow. Jangan bilang ini benar, Choi Seungcheol?" Semua yang ada di kelompok itu melotot. Menatap Jisoo dan Seungcheol bergantian. Tidak percaya.

Disamping Seungcheol ada sebuah bangku kosong yang ia persiapkan untuk kekasihnya, Jeonghan saat ia datang nanti.

"Yang benar saja? Tiga kali? Kalian baru jadian sebulan. Gila." Soonyoung berteriak heboh. Padahal sedari tadi dia sok kalem.

Seungcheol tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Itu tandanya benar. Dia sudah meniduri Jeonghan.

"Baik. Lanjut. Sekarang Wonwoo. Buka punyamu." Jisoo menenangkan keributan yang menggoda Seungcheol habis-habisan.

"Aku terakhir saja, _hyung_." Wonwoo sebenarnya berusaha menghindar dari kekonyolan _fortune_ _cookies_ ditangannya itu. Wonwoo tidak pernah percaya akan hal-hal seperti ramalan atau tebakan nasib.

Jisoo menggeleng diiringi koor dari seluruh temannya untuk segera membuka kertas _fortune_ _cookies-_ nya. Wonwoo merinding membayangkan kalau-kalau ia akan dapat tulisan aneh.

Wonwoo meremukkan perlahan kue berwarna kuning itu. Membuka gulungan kecil kertas berisi tulisan dalam bahasa inggris. Lalu menyerahkannya pada Jisoo.

"Jisoo _hyung_ cepat bacakan." Minghao berteriak heboh. Wonwoo melotot kearahnya.

"Someone who will come and sit on your side will get a hot kiss from you and will be your lover forever." Semua orang mengernyit tidak paham pada Jisoo. Kecuali Hansol yang menatap Wonwoo dengan senyum tak terbaca.

Jisoo disuruh menerjemahkan. Kenapa malah membacakan tulisan inggris itu? Mereka kan jadi tidak mengerti.

"Artinya?" Wonwoo sedikit banyak penasaran pada kertas miliknya. Karena dia mendengar kata ' _kiss'_ dan ' _lover'_ tadi. Wonwoo berdoa dalam hati semoga bukan hal yang buruk.

Jisoo membuka mulutnya lagi untuk mengartikan ucapannya tadi.

"Hai, _guys_. Maaf aku terlambat." Itu Yoon Jeonghan. Datang dengan seorang pria tinggi dibelakangnya.

Seungcheol tersenyum cerah mendapati kekasihnya datang. Ia mengarahkan Jeonghan untuk duduk disampingnya. Seperti rencana awal.

"Aku membawa sepupuku. Kim Mingyu. Kenalkan." Yoon Jeonghan sudah duduk disamping Seungcheol setelah sebelumnya memberikan kecupan di pipi sang kekasih.

" _Annyeong_. Aku Kim Mingyu. Kelas tiga di Hankyung _High_ _School_. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian." Mingyu membungkuk memberi salam. Masih dalam keadaan berdiri.

"Wah, kita seumuran. Duduk saja. Kami sedang main _fortune_ _cookies_." Seokmin berseru heboh menanggapi perkenalan Mingyu. Semua orang memandang kagum karisma pelajar sekolah menengah yang berdiri begitu tampan itu.

Satu-satunya bangku yang tersisa adalah bangku disebelah Wonwoo. Biasanya Chan yang akan duduk disitu. Mingyu duduk dengan tenang di samping Wonwoo yang menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Jisoo dan Hansol berpandangan. Lalu beralih memandang Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang duduk bersebelahan.

"Hey, lanjutkan yang tadi Jisoo _hyung_. Artikan." Jun angkat bicara karena sempat melupakan acara _fortune_ _cookies_ mereka.

"Tunggu! A-aku mau ke toilet dulu." Wonwoo bangkit dengan tergesa dan ekspresi gugup. Tanpa persetujuan ia hendak beranjak pergi. Tapi sebuah tangan tiba-tiba menariknya hingga Wonwoo limbung dan terjatuh.

Hampir saja Wonwoo jatuh tersungkur kelantai jika tangan tadi tidak menahannya dan menarik tubuh Wonwoo jatuh pada tubuhnya.

Hampir saja bibir Wonwoo jatuh membentur lantai jika tubuhnya tidak ditarik dan bibirnya mendarat di bibir lelaki yang menarik tangannya.

Wonwoo melotot.

Ia sedang berciuman dengan seseorang.

Kim Mingyu.

Pikiran Wonwoo bergejolak. Ia ingin berontak tapi tubuhnya lemah. Apalagi saat pemilik bibir yang membungkam bibirnya mulai bergerak.

Tidak. Kenapa Mingyu melumat bibirnya?

Wonwoo jadi terlena kalau sudah begini.

Wonwoo sih tidak keberatan beradu lidah dengan Mingyu kalau saja mereka sedang berada dikamar Wonwoo atau kamar Mingyu. Berdua. Bukan didepan sahabat-sahabatnya yang sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hubungan mereka.

Setan dari mana yang merasuki Wonwoo hingga ia memejamkan mata dan malah membalas lumatan nafsu Mingyu di bibirnya.

Jisoo dan Hansol memberi kode pada anggota grup untuk diam dan menikmati adegan cukup panas dari dua orang yang baru berkenalan itu.

"Seseorang yang akan datang dan duduk disampingmu akan mendapatkan ciuman panas darimu dan akan menjadi kekasihmu selamanya." Wonwoo dan Mingyu melepas pagutan dengan tergesa. Wonwoo bangun dari pangkuan Mingyu.

"Sekarang kalian percaya kan kalau _fortune_ _cookies_ ini ajaib?" Jisoo tersenyum bangga akan inisiatifnya membeli _fortune_ _cookies_ di kedai kecil di Los Angeles. Sebenarnya lebih banyak hasutan kekasihnya, Seokmin yang selalu memiliki ide gila.

"Wah. Akhirnya Wonwoo kita tidak jomblo. Haha" Jihoon tertawa lepas mendapati sahabat dekatnya merona masih dalam posisi berdiri.

"Bagaimana ini, _gyu_?" Oh. Tangan Wonwoo dan Mingyu masih berpegangan sejak tadi ternyata.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sayang. Kita sudah ketahuan." Mingyu tersenyum lalu membawa Wonwoo duduk kembali di bangku disebelahnya. Masih menunduk malu.

"Kami sudah berpacaran dua tahun sebenarnya. Tapi pacarku yang _tsundere_ ini meminta kami merahasiakan hubungan kami karena aku belum lulus _high_ _school_." Mingyu merengkuh Wonwoo dalam dekapannya.

Semua anggota grup melotot sempurna. Belum ada yang berpacaran selama itu dari pasangan yang ada disini.

"Aku minta maaf" Wonwoo tersenyum kikuk.

Wonwoo mendapat pelajaran berharga hari ini.

Jangan pernah ikut main _fortune_ _cookies_ jika rahasiamu tidak ingin terbongkar.

Pelajaran macam apa itu.

.

.

.

 **End**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa belakangan feel untuk menulis shortfic menghilang. Terbabat habis ke feel galau di DTA. Salahkan Mingyu.

Hari ini noona mencoba buat shortfic lagi untuk menemani malming kalian. Semoga dapet feelnya.

Kalo ga dapet feel nya. Salahkan Mingyu di DTA.

Ppyong!

Kim Noona

Sat, 1st Oct 2016


End file.
